Tomorrow
by ma531419
Summary: Some tomorrows never come, some come too soon. When her dad comes back from a business trip, Carter Mason is surprised to see Princess Rosalinda sitting in her room. There for her own protection, Rosalinda is headed off for Camp Rock with Carter.
1. Chapter 1: Sunshine and Summertime

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Chapter 1: Sunshine and Summertime

_**"Hey that's the way we do it**_

_**New friend and blue skies that never end**_

_**Hey that's the way we like it**_

_**Good times, sunshine and summertime"**_

_**~Sunshine and Summertime by Faith Hill**_

_I knew how I got in this situation. I knew that it was my fault. It was my idea. And I knew that it had a chance of going wrong. I just never really thought that it could go this wrong. I tugged gently at my mask, keeping it firmly in place. At this point it was the only thing that was keeping me alive. _

_I felt the end of a gun being pressed against the small of my back. A car door opened, I slid in. There was no way I could see, that this could end well. We passed quickly through the countryside. As we approached a cleared field, I noticed a helicopter. Yeah I was screwed. _

**CARTER POV**

"This is going to be the best year yet Cart. I mean the cinematography section has expanded so much!" I rolled my eyes. My best friend Ed was the next big thing in movie making. Or at least he thought so.

I had to smile at his enthusiasm though. I mean Camp Rock's film section had gotten much larger this year. Brown had taken the funds that he'd been saving and made a whole new wing for it.

"It is going to be so cool. Oh this year we should make a music video and you should direct it and everything!" I let my excitement for summer and everything that went with it pour into making him happier.

He turned his 6'5" form down to my 5'5" self and grinned, "That's an amazing idea Carter! We're going to have so much fun!"

I nodded my head and waved to him as I headed towards the bus. "I'll see you tomorrow bright and early at the airport for our flight out."

He nodded "4 AM be there or be square!"

I shook my head with a groan, glad to get away from the Ed Cam for a few minutes. I loved him, but that camera was permanently attached to his hand. And it always seemed to be permanently placed on me. At least starting tomorrow it would be focused on his favorite subject and I would be off the hook. I grinned. Tomorrow.

I waved to Helen, the bus driver as I took an empty seat in the middle of the bus. Everyone was chattering, excited that school was finally over and that summer was now upon us. 3 months of nothing to do. No homework. No tests. No teachers. Nothing. Just endless bliss.

As we pulled up to my out of the way house, I shook my head, everything was out of the way, we were in the backwoods of Louisiana, my phone rang the familiar ring tone that sent my heart pounding.

I grinned and flipped it open to read the text message.

'Tomorrow. XOXO NG'

I sighed. Tomorrow. Why did it always seem like everything was tomorrow? Anything good that was supposed to happen always happened tomorrow. You were always anxiously awaiting tomorrow.

And tomorrow could never come fast enough. Sometimes it felt as if it never came.

I glanced around the area in front of my house. _Well some tomorrows come._ Dad was gone on business again. I closed my eyes, sending up a silent prayer. I just hoped he'd be safe.

I zipped up my last suitcase. The smile adorning my face I was sure was huge. It always was when I thought about this. Summer was my favorite time of year for two reasons.

No school.

I got to go to Camp Rock and see my rockstar boyfriend Nate Gray.

It didn't get much better than that. And nothing could bring me down.

* * *

**ROSALINDA POV**

I spun around for the final time. Senor Elegante had really outdone himself this time. The coronation dress was lovely. Nothing could surpass this.

I twirled quickly, moving away from the mirror and out of my private suite. I smiled at every one of the personal as I passed by. They were all so sweet. So excited and enthusiastic about my coronation.

In truth I was very nervous. I was only 16, how could I run a country? Of course my Mama was going to be there by my side every step of the way. At least I would have help. If I didn't know what to do, she would. She always did.

I wanted to be as great as my Papa. I knew that was impossible, that he was one of a kind. The best ruler the world had ever seen most likely. Definitely the best of Costa Luna.

I descended the final steps and saw Senor Elegante waiting for me. I accepted his arm graciously. He was the kindest soul.

"You look beautiful Princesa. The dress is grandisimo. Who designed it?"

_Okay so he had a little bit of an ego._

I grinned my signature wide smile, "Why you did Senor Elegante."

He gave me a look of mock surprise, "Oh you're right I did."

The familiar music of the trumpets played. "That's my cue. Do you know where Mama is Senor Elegante?"

The thin man smiled and gestured ahead, "There she is my Princesa."

I turned my large brown eyes straight ahead and grinned at the elegant form of my mother, gently coming down the stairs. "Rosalinda, mi hija, are you ready?" the deep Spanish drawl from growing up in Spain seeped through.

"Si Mama." I showed my toothy grin that the nation loved as I allowed Senor Elegante to lead my mother and me to the East Garden, where the coronation would take place.

The head of the church in Costa Luna instructed me to turn and face where the people of the tiny country would be seated during the actual coronation. As the priest raised the crown, asking me if she would accept the responsibility of running the country, a new smile adorned my delicate features.

This smile was different. Everyone who was happily watching the rehearsal noticed it. It was one of fear, hope, pride, and excitement. It was more than just the wide smile that the country loved the moment they saw it. It was a smile that was growing up.

Nothing could take down the excitement that everyone was feeling.

* * *

**MAJOR MASON POV**

I boarded the plane from Louisiana to Los Angeles to Costa Luna. _A small island in the Pacific that was getting a new queen. _That was all I knew about the country myself.

I sat down on the long flight to Los Angeles, commercial, landing in LAX in hours. I hate flying commercial; I can't do any work because even a common citizen can see nothing.

I leaned back and closed my eyes. I felt the new file burning in my brief case. I really wanted to go through it again. I glanced at the man next to me. He was a businessman, classic black suit. Nothing interesting around me. Still I can't risk anyone finding out I was extracting Princess Rosalinda.

I'd never been to Costa Luna before. As far as I knew no one in the Princess Protection Program, the PPP, had. It's like the Witness Protection Program for princesses. And this princess was going to be a queen. And General Magnus Kane was going to try to take over her small country. A small town dictator that wants to take over the world.

I glanced down the aisle at the other passengers who were boarding still and thought of Carter. She had been so worried when I got the call on the way to school yesterday morning. She always was worried.

I sighed once more; she had to grow up so fast. Losing her mother like that, it wasn't fair. She should be allowed to be the 16 year-old girl that I knew she wanted to be. And I wouldn't even be able to see her off to camp tomorrow.

I love job. It does such good and protects innocent young girls who would otherwise be killed, imprisoned, or put in work camps, but a part of me always thought about how I missed different portions of Carter growing up.

Now she was all I had and I was all she had. I closed my eyes. _This was going to be a long flight._

When I landed in Costa Luna, to say I was shocked is quite the understatement. For such a tiny country, one that is not on most maps and is unimportant to large countries such as the US, England, or France, it seems to be doing well. Everything was well kept and picturesque.

Stepping into the car that was taking me to the Princesa's palace, I began mentally mapping out the territory. It was very small; there were very few places to run to if something were to go wrong. A helicopter was being placed this afternoon on the South Lawn, away from all activity and out of sight of the people so they would not become alarmed.

I opened up the folder once again. Queen Sophia was determined to stay in Costa Luna if General Kane took over. I glanced at her picture again. She was a beautiful woman. Surely Kane would not just imprison her, he would try to use her for his benefits.

I glanced out the window. If we got Princess Rosalinda out of Costa Luna, he might force the queen to marry him to pull the Princess out of hiding. He'd want her to come back. As long as she's gone, she still could regain control. As long as we could take him down.

On the other hand he may not be as big of threat as we think he is.

The door to the car opened and I stepped outside. A man in a black suit led me into the palace and into an office on the second floor. It looked like the Queen's office.

Queen Sophia herself joined a mere 2 minutes later and me.

"Major Mason, it is so nice to meet you in person." She held herself with grace and authority. She simply demanded respect, but it was not in a harsh way.

"You Majesty, the pleasure is mine." I bowed slightly and saw the look in her eyes. She apparently did not like the bowing. Straightening I gave her an apologetic smile.

"Let's take a walk, I'll show you where the coronation is taking place." I offered her my arm and she accepted. I allowed her to guide us down to the East Gardens where everything was being set up.

"Thank you for doing this on such sort notice Major. I hope you'll watch out for her." I saw the worry crease in her face and take over her eyes.

"I'll protect her as if she were my own." My mind slipped back to Carter who was home alone. _Well I'm not really protecting my own when I'm here protecting someone else's own now am I?_

"Thank you Major Mason. I've heard you are the best and I'm sure General Kane will try something very soon; the coronation is only a month away. I have to say I am concerned. Rosalinda is so very young, I'm sure General Kane will try to take advantage of that."

She was a very wise queen indeed.

"You needn't worry Your Majesty. I'll be here until the danger passes." I hesitated. "I was informed you wished to stay here, if the Princesa were to need protection."

"Yes," I saw the flash of determination in her eyes, "as long as she is safe there is hope. But someone must stay here so the country does not panic." Her first thought: her daughter. Her second; her country. Her last thought: herself. A martyr.

"Very well Your Majesty." There was no point in arguing with her. My priorities were very similar to her own.

Trumpets sounded, "That's my signal, I must find mi hija and Senor Elegante." I watched as she walked away. Turning around she paused, giving me a brave smile, "Gracias Major Mason."

I moved to the railing of the balcony we'd be walking on and watched as a thin man escorted Princess Rosalinda and Queen Sophia down an ornately decorated aisle to the head priest of Costa Luna.

My training kicking in I let the smile drop off my face and began looking around. Hopefully nothing will happen and maybe even I can get home to Carter before tomorrow. The prospect didn't look likely.

* * *

**SOPHIA POV**

She looks so beautiful. I watched mi hija twirl around in front of the mirror. Senor Elegante had honestly outdone himself this time. All our gowns were lovely, but nothing had ever been quite like this.

I watched him idly for a moment; he was in the corner of the room with Carlos, our photographer, who was snapping pictures of Rosalinda. All the while he was pointing out why the dress was so unique and perfect.

_For such a sweet man he sure has an ego largisimo._

I rolled my eyes.

"Your Majesty, Major Mason is here to see you." I turned to face Lisa, my assistant. I smiled and nodded, slipping quietly from the doorway.

I moved swiftly out of Rosalinda's suite on the fourth floor and down to the second. When I opened the door I paused for a moment. A tall man in full uniform was staring out the window in thought.

I cleared my throat, alerting him of my presence. I watched as he turned around.

I took a step forward and offered my hand to him, "Major Mason, it is so nice to meet you in person."

He gave it a gentle squeeze before responding, "You Majesty, the pleasure is mine." I watched as he gave a small bow and tried not to frown. He was trained to do that in front of royalty, but Rosalinda and I do not consider ourselves about or below anyone else in the world, except maybe we are above General Kane, but that is honestly not for me to decide.

He seemed to note my distaste for his action and straightened up, sending a small smile as a peace offering towards me.

"Let's take a walk, I'll show you where the coronation is taking place." I set the offer up as a distraction from the awkward moment that was created by the bow and my response to it. He extended his arm politely and I accepted. I led the way up the stairs to the third floor balcony that looked over the East Garden.

"Thank you for doing this on such sort notice Major. I hope you'll watch out for her." I looked down and saw Senor Elegante speaking with other members of the staff. Soon the trumpets would sound and he would escort both Rosalinda and myself towards the stage where we would rehearse.

"I'll protect her as if she were my own." I glanced up at him. He must have children then. The possessive note in his voice. The utter desire to make sure no harm came to mi hija. I was pleased.

"Thank you Major Mason. I've heard you are the best and I'm sure General Kane will try something very soon; the coronation is only a month away. I have to say I am concerned. Rosalinda is so very young, I'm sure General Kane will try to take advantage of that." He seemed to be processing exactly what I was saying. Trying to figure out when it would, if it would, actually happen.

"You needn't worry Your Majesty. I'll be here until the danger passes." I watched as his eyes flew away from me. A moment's hesitation. I knew what was coming next. "I was informed you wished to stay here, if the Princesa were to need protection."

"Yes, as long as she is safe there is hope. But someone must stay here so the country does not panic." I had to protect Rosalinda. If I did that, if something happened to me, it would not matter. She would be safe and free to rule our country. The people deserved no less than Rosalinda.

"Very well Your Majesty." I heard the resignation in his voice and was glad there was no argument. He would do as I wished. I got the small feeling that he would do the same.

Trumpets sounded, "That's my signal, I must find mi hija and Senor Elegante." I stopped and turned, giving him a grateful smile. "Gracias Major Mason."

He tipped his hat like a southern gentleman as I walked away.

Slowly I climbed down the stairs to the open courtyard where Rosalinda and Senor Elegante were waiting for me. I could see Rosalinda was bouncing with excitement and nerves, just as I had been on my coronation day.

I linked my arm through Senor Elegante's and we glided over to Father Michaels who was the head priest.

I watched as my daughter turned around. In 3 weeks time, this would be real. And it would be perfect.

* * *

**KANE POV**

In a field about a mile away from the palace, my helicopter landed so as not to alert the current royal family of our presence. I pulled out my cell phone and dialed a familiar number.

"Is everything all set?"

"Si General Kane. They are just beginning to rehearse now."

I closed my phone and snapped my fingers, "It is time." The door to my car opened and I stepped inside. "Drive fast, we don't want to miss the big finale."

Review!

Mollie XOXO


	2. Chapter 2: Paranoid

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Chapter 2: Paranoid

"_**Just might be paranoid**_

_**I'm avoiding the lines because they just my split**_

_**Can someone stop the noise?**_

_**I don't know what it is but I just don't fit**_

_**Consider me destroyed**_

_**I don't know how to act 'cause I lost my head**_

_**I must be paranoid**_

_**I never thought it would come to this**_

_**I'm paranoid, yeah"**_

_**~The Jonas Brothers**_

CARTER POV

I woke up to a small commotion coming from the front of our house. _What is going on? _I stood up and picked up the baseball bat that was idly placed in the corner of my room. Raising it to batting position, I crept quietly out of my room. I stopped at the landing at the top of the steps. Taking a moment to consider my options, I decided it'd be better to lower the bat and hug the wall, climbing down the side of the steps that did not creek so the intruder wouldn't know I was there.

Taking a silent deep breath I moved to the right side of the steps and slowly made my way down to the front hall.

I paused as I noticed two figures, one standing perfectly still, the other clumsily moving around. The taller one looked about as uncoordinated as Ed. I tried not to laugh and instead reached for the light switch.

ROSALINDA POV

I smiled out towards where my country would be sitting. In 3 weeks, only 3 weeks, I would be queen of Costa Luna. _Insane. _As I listened to Father Michaels ask me if I'd accept the responsibility my eyes went wide. A sword was coming at me.

I jumped backwards instinctively and into the arms of my mother and Father Michaels. I glanced at the crown, which was pinned against the wall. I shuddered, glad I'd moved.

Everything else happened in a blur. I was pushed behind my mother and watched as a man who had recently taken over a small neighboring country had his men make a run for me. They wanted me.

"Senor Elegante…" My voice cracked as one of the intruder's men jumped on him, forcing him away from me. They were going to hurt him. They couldn't hurt him.

_What was going on? How could this happen? Everything was supposed to be perfect! _

A fresh round of fear swept through me as a man came sweeping down from the balcony. They seemed to be everywhere. The next emotion was confusion. He was knocking down people who were trying to get to me. Why wasn't he helping them?

"Go with Major Mason mi hija." Major Mason? Who was that? I did as my mom told me. I let the man lead me into the house.

A gun fired. They had guns? What had he been saying? Something about me being young? I wish I could remember. Where was I going? Where was my mother?

"Come on Princess." I felt him tug at my arm even more. I doubled my pace and nearly tripped over my heels.

"What about my mother?" My voice was breathless, I'd never been one to do much physical activity.

"She's going to be alright Princess." I nodded and didn't respond. Who was this guy anyways?

We stopped on a stairwell landing between the first floor and the basement. "What's going on?"

"Mi hija, Rosalinda!" I turned, there was my mother, basically flying down the steps.

"Mama! What is going on?" My words were rushed, as I tried to comprehend what all was happening around me.

"Mi hija, I need you to listen to me, this is Major Mason, he's here to protect you. I knew General Kane would try this." General Kane, the name triggered some form of recognition, I just didn't know from where. I couldn't seem to think straight. "I want you to go with him. He will protect you."

Me? What about her? "Who's going to protect you?" My voice wavered.

"We don't have much time Your Majesty." I looked over at the tall man. Screw him. My mother was not staying here.

"Of course Major Mason, look sweetie, I'll be fine. I need to stay here. You must go though. Please," I tried to interrupt, "so you always remember you're a princess." She took off her locket that my father had given her. It had their picture in it. This was bad. She dropped a kiss on my cheek and hurried back up the steps. She was going to the roof.

"Let's go Princess." I nodded mutely and followed quickly. I heard pounding from above. They were following us. Major Mason led us from the basement towards a helicopter on the South Lawn. What was the helicopter already doing there? I watched as the blades started to spin, they knew we were coming.

I let Major Mason help me step into the helicopter and I turned to face my home. I could see my mother standing on the roof. I could hear the sporadic gunfire. Apparently these men were terrible shots.

I didn't realize I was crying until I tasted the salt from the tears as they hit my mouth. Two armed men surrounded my mother, taking her by each arm. She was their prisoner.

I faced this Major Mason, ignored my tears and said, "Who the hell are you?"

I could tell he was slightly shocked by my tone, what did he expect after all this, unconditional trust? I had no idea who this man was or what was going to happen to my mother. I wanted answers and I wanted them now.

He took a deep breath and pulled out a cell phone. "You have to trust me Princess. I'm one of the good ones. I know it's difficult to see this now, but I am. Everything will be explained shortly."

He dialed a number quickly, "We're en route, ETA 10 minutes." He closed the phone and redialed a number.

He waited a few rings before he spoke again, his tone was very different this time, "Hey pal, I know you're probably just getting out of class, but I'll be home tonight. You'll probably be asleep, but I'll come wake you when I get in." He hesitated and looked at me, "There were complications, but I'm fine. Trust me. No worries. I'll see you tonight and be there to send you guys off to Canada. I'm gonna miss you this summer Pal, it's always lonely when you're gone." He paused again, "I love you Cater." He closed the phone and leaned back, a small smile on his face.

"Who is this Carter?" I asked.

"My daughter." He smiled at me again, "And you'll get to meet her." I frowned, unaware of how I was going to meet this girl, but chose to say nothing, sure that Major Mason would explain it all in due time. At least I hoped he would.

The helicopter descended smoothly onto a clearing on a beach. We seemed to be in the middle of nowhere. Major Mason helped me stepped out of the helicopter. As I stood on the white expanse of beach I realized how futile it would be to try to walk in heels. Slipping them off, I clutched them tightly against my chest and tried to keep up with Major Mason.

"Major Mason where are we going? What is happening? What about my mother? How will I get to meet your daughter? Why is General Kane taking over my country?" I stopped, "I have to go back to my country! Take me back now!" Usually people responded when I spoke, but he kept walking. _Well hell._

We walked towards a cave and I watched as Major Mason typed in a code in a well-hidden panel. A door opened and we stepped inside. This was not what I was supposed to be doing today. I liked surprises. I liked spontaneity, but this was not a good spontaneous trip to state the obvious.

I rolled my eyes when he held his hand out to me and stepped inside. All the cryptic stuff was getting really old really fast.

A woman appeared on the screen in front of us, "Good work Major Mason." Her accent was thick and I couldn't place it, which is unusual for me. Major Mason tipped his hat, "Hello Princess Rosalinda."

I nodded stiffly, "Where am I and what is happening to my mother?"

She gave me a smile. It was almost condescending. I refrained from groaning in frustration, I'm not a child, I'm getting ready to rule a freaking country, I can handle a hell of a lot. "Why don't you come inside and I'll explain everything to you."

I nodded and walked ahead of Major Mason through the now open doorway. I stopped. This place was huge. People were running around everywhere.

"Hello Rosalinda and welcome to the Princess Protection Program," she bowed her head to the left, a habit of hers I could tell, "The PPP."

"The PPP? Well what am I doing here?" I asked.

"With General Kane trying to take over your country your mother thought it would be best if you had adequate protection, so we stepped in."

"How come I've never heard of this place?" I glanced around again, there were girls everywhere. Some I'd even met. I waved to Princess Maria, she was from a small country much like my own, off the coast of Spain. She was here?

"No one ever hears of us until we are needed. We are funded by the world's royal families." I nodded my understanding. This sounded like the Witness Protection Program that I'd heard about on TV and in books.

Everything that happened after that seemed to be a whir around me. They wanted to get me out of my once beautiful dress that was now ruined. They wanted to cut my hair and move me somewhere.

As I sat down in the chair to let them cut my hair I froze up. What if they sent me to a horribly cold place? Or placed me in the middle of a desert? Or on a boat? "Wait." The scissors stopped in mid air. "I wish to speak to Major Mason. I only trust Major Mason. I do not know any of you."

I was led into an office, where I paced patiently, trying to figure out what the best plan of action was. Surely it would be to go back to Costa Luna and protect my country from General Kane.

"Is there a problem Princess." I turned at his voice.

"I wish to go back to Costa Luna this instant." My voice was firm, one I'd heard my parents use when they really needed something over the years.

"Princess," He gently grasped my arms, "it's not safe for you. If you go back both you and your mother will be made examples of and you will end up in prison, or a work camp, or even worse."

My eyes were so wide I could feel them bugging out of my own head, "He could kill us."

Major Mason nodded and brought me in for a small hug, "You're going to come with me, back to my house. Then you'll go to camp with Carter. No one will know who you are, you'll be Rosie Gonzales and I promise you'll be watched. You'll have the time of your life."

"Camp?" I'd heard of such places, "You mean like hiking and cooking fish over a fire?"

He laughed again, "Hardly, this is Camp Rock, it's a music camp. I was told you play the piano, guitar, and sing, so you'll fit right in as Carter's cousin." He sighed, "It's not a palace, but then again no matter where you go it wouldn't be."

"For my mother and my country." I pulled away from him and left the room, easily finding the chair I had previously occupied I sat down, "I am ready."

I closed my eyes and felt my long hair fall to the ground. When I opened them up again I had bangs and layers. I didn't look like royalty anymore.

Six hours later I felt as if I was going to pass out at any moment. "We're here." I looked around. Major Mason had pulled his, what had he called it, oh yes, his jeep, in front of his home. It was out of the way, near some body of water. It looked like a marsh that had all sorts of diseases in it.

I waited until Major Mason opened the door to the car and let him help me out. He slung both of our bags over his shoulders and led me to the front door. I watched in amusement as he fumbled for the keys and then struggled to open the door.

Once we were inside it was pitch black. I found a secure place to stand and quietly waited as he tossed our bags rather loudly on the floor and began searching the wall for a light switch. For someone so brave and strong he certainly was clumsy. I found it funny.

"We have to be quiet so we don't wake up Carter." He whispered over at me. I nodded and tried not to giggle, _we passed loud five minutes ago, we were creating a din of noise now._

Out of nowhere a light switch flicked on. Both Major Mason and I turned quickly. Frightened I flew behind Major Mason. Why was there a girl with a baseball bat raised staring us down?

CARTER POV

I flipped the light switch up and watched as my oaf of a father and some girl about my age turned around. I must've scared the girl cause she flew behind my dad.

I slowly lowered the baseball bat.

"Heya dad, who's the girl?" I pointed idly to the brunette who had yet to move.

Review!!!!

Mollie XOXO


	3. Chapter 3: Battle

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Chapter 3: Battle

'_**Cause this is a battle and it's your final last call**_

_**It was a trial, you made a mistake, we know**_

_**But why aren't you sorry, why aren't you sorry, why?**_

_**This can be better, you used to be happy, try**_

_I flipped the light switch up and watched as my oaf of a father and some girl about my age turned around. I must've scared the girl cause she flew behind my dad. _

_I slowly lowered the baseball bat. _

"_Heya dad, who's the girl?" I pointed idly to the brunette who had yet to move._

* * *

ROSIE POV

I waited patiently, unmoving from behind Major Mason. Was this a normal greeting in Louisiana? _That is where I am correct? _

"Carter! Hi Pal!" I looked up at Major Mason who looked relieved and nervous. An odd combination.

The girl dropped the stick she had in her hand, "Daddy! You're home!" She flew straight into his arms. "I'm so glad you're safe. I was worried."

Major Mason kissed the top of her head. I pushed the tears that were trying to form back. I would remain strong. "No need to worry about your old man Pal. I'm the best." I heard a small groan. "I missed you though." He pulled back, "Rosie," I jumped at the sound of my new name and stepped back a few feet. "It's okay," that wasn't too assuring honestly, "this is my daughter Carter. She's not going to attack us with the bat. I promise."

"Bat?" I looked around. They had those horrible black flying creatures I'd learned about here in the house.

The girl, Carter, sent me a strange look, "You've never heard of a bat?"

I glowered in her direction, "Of course I have, it's a mammal, not a bird, that can fly. It has hair and is nocturnal and gives live birth,"

"Okay bat girl, I meant a baseball bat." She waved the stick around, "You know for the sport baseball. You hit the ball with it and run in a diamond?"

"I don't play sports." She looked at me with a 'You must be kidding me' look, I tilted my chin higher.

"That seems right, so dad, what's she doing here and who is she?" My jaw dropped, she actually turned her back to me. That was rude.

"Carter, Pal,"

"Don't you Pal me. Explain." She placed her hands on her hips and took a stance that I'd seen in movies. Usually when a child was being smart with a parent. Is that what's going on?

"Alright, Carter," Major Mason said pointedly, "Rosie is going to stay with us for the summer. Namely she's going to Camp Rock with you. She's your cousin from Iowa."

Carter arched a dark brow, "My cousin? Not likely."

"You just need to help her fit in as a normal teenager."

She scoffed, "Look at how she stands." She rudely pointed to me, "That says it all, no way."

"I can be normal if I want to be." I raised my chin again.

"Sure, and I'm the Queen of England." Carter rolled her eyes.

"I have met the Queen of England, and you most certainly aren't her." I responded, my tone full of authority.

"No shit Sherlock, it's called sarcasm." She rolled her eyes the opposite way.

"I don't think I like your tone or attitude." I responded coolly.

She gave me an easy smile, "Well why don't you wait and tell me when you're sure that you don't like 'em."

I wanted to throw something at her. She had a smart mouth. I was positive about that.

"Rosie," Major Mason faced me. "Carter's room is just up the stairs on the left, the bed that is made is yours. You'll share the room." He looked pointedly between the two of us. Great… "And the bathroom is right through there if you need to use it. I'll bring your bags up in a minute."

I nodded and took that as my cue to leave. Once I was upstairs I paused to listen.

* * *

"Dad she cant' just invade my life like this!"

"Now Carter be reasonable."

"Reasonable. I only get to see Nate, my BOYFRIEND, over the summer when we go to Camp Rock. I don't want to spend my time making sure she stays out of trouble. I want to spend it with Nate. I miss him dad." I could hear her tone change from one of aggravation to one of sadness. _Why did she only get to see him at this camp?_

* * *

"You'll get plenty of time with Nate. He's a nice boy, I'm sure he'll understand that your cousin is in town and needs attention too." Major Mason did have a point there. _Then again, parents were usually right._

"Well can she sing, dance, play an instrument, direct a video?"

"She can sing, play the piano and the guitar. She'll be fine, just help her fit in. Introduce her to your friends. Hey she and Tess may get along."

"Right two princesses. They'll be competing for the spotlight. I don't know how Ed dates her."

"Hey she's one of your good friends. At least she was last summer." He paused, "Am I missing something?"

Carter sighed, "I don't know, you know how Tess is. One minute we're fine, the next we're in a fight. I just never know with her and it's kind of stressful. Look I just want to spend my summer singing and dancing and hanging out with Nate. Nothing else."

"I know this isn't what you wanted Pal, but Rosie's going through a rough time. Just give her a chance. She's a nice girl. You know I'd never do anything that'd pull our family apart. I promise. And at the end of the summer she'll be back in Costa Luna and it'll just be you and me. And maybe Nate can come visit this year."

I walked carefully to the top of the steps to watch.

"Maybe. I just miss him. I feel like," she paused, "don't take this the wrong way daddy, but I feel like I'm alone a lot. I know Ed's always around, but he's not Nate. And I just don't like the girls here. And I love what you do, but when you're gone, it's so quiet." She closed her eyes and rubbed the bridge of her nose, "I miss mom."

Major Mason drew her in for a hug, "I know Pal, I miss her too."

"Excuse me," the two looked up, "may I please have my bags so I may prepare for bed."

Major Mason and Carter looked at each other a moment before they both picked up one bag before heading upstairs and setting them on my bed.

When Major Mason had left, I turned to face Carter. "You may help me."

She looked at me blankly.

"You may help me prepare for bed now."

She continued to stare for a moment before smiling, "I may help you prepare for bed?" I nodded, "Let's get something straight princess, you're in my castle now. Help yourself." She walked over to her bed and slid in it, getting under the covers. "Goodnight." She said cheerily.

I simply stared at her for a moment. Realizing that I wasn't going to get any help from her, I opened a bag and pulled out the silk pink nightgown and black silk robe. Grabbing my cosmetics bag, I made my way out the door and down the steps to the small bathroom.

As I reentered the room Carter called out, "Lights". When I didn't respond she repeated, "The light switch, flip it so the lights turn off princess."

I closed my eyes and nodded silently, choosing not to verbally respond. It had been a long day and I was in no mood for a fight.

Turning off the lights I set my bag on the end table next to my bed and crawled in. I clutched the locket my mother had given me off her person and closed my eyes, willing the tears to simply evaporate. There was no point in crying now. It was much too late.

Review!

Mollie XOXO


	4. Chapter 4: Tied Together with a Smile

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Chapter 4: Tied Together with a Smile

"_**Hold on, baby you're losing it**_

_**The water's high, you're jumping into it**_

_**And letting go and no one knows**_

_**That you cry, but you don't tell anyone**_

_**That you might not be the golden one**_

_**And you're tied together with a smile**_

_**But you're coming undone"**_

**CARTER POV**

"Let's go Princess." I called from the bottom of the steps. Honestly, it was just Camp Rock, you didn't need to look perfect all the time. Only Shane and Tess looked perfect all the time. _Seriously._

"I am coming." I heard from the top of the stairs.

"When? Now or in the next decade?" I muttered.

"Be patient with her Carter, this is all new." I looked over at my dad who was standing in the doorway, ankles crossed, with a mug of coffee in his hand. Smug bastard didn't have to deal with her all summer long.

"Yeah well we have a flight to catch and I have to introduce her to Ed, which will inevitably take forever, they're the two most difficult people I've ever met."

"You don't know me Carter." I looked at the final step. _She was wearing a dress and heels to camp?_

"Whatever Princess, let's go, we gotta flight to catch." Out of the corner of my eye I saw my dad swing Rosie's guitar case and duffel over his shoulder. I rolled my eyes and picked up my own guitar and duffel bag and headed out the door first.

I tossed my bags in the open trunk and jumped in the front seat. I pulled my cell phone out and opened up my text messages.

"Today… XOXO CM"

I shut the screen off and closed my eyes. I couldn't wait to see Nate. I missed him so much. I'm so proud of him, like insanely proud, but I missed him more than anything. I guess it had something to do with the fact that he was my everything. I couldn't believe that this summer, in exactly one week actually, it'd be our three year anniversary.

My phone buzzed in my hand.

"I can't wait  maybe you can fix Shane's attitude, cause Jase and I give up… XOXO NG"

I groaned. I thought they were going to fix that so Nate would be free to be with me. I glanced over my shoulder. _Well that was shot to hell anyhow I guess. _

"What's wrong Pal?" I looked at my dad as if to say, you must be kidding me, but responded nonetheless.

"Apparently Shane needs an attitude adjustment still. Nate told me last night that they might be dropped from their label if he doesn't clean it up a bit." I shrugged. "I guess I'll have to beat him up 'til he listens to reason."

"Just don't hurt his pretty face, cause he'll be useless after he cleans it up." Dad looked at me, "Girls, I've got to tell you that there's a phase that boys go through before they become men. It's called Stupid. And Shane's just stuck there. He's a smart kid, he'll figure it out."

I laughed, "Isn't that the truth. It's too bad I can't just kick him out of it though. That'd be much easier and much more fun."

"Who is this Shane?"

I turned around and gaped. Didn't they have music in Luna Coast or whatever? "You've never heard of Shane Grey?" She continued to stare, "Or Nate and Jason Grey? The Grey bothers?" She still said nothing, _"Connect 3?"_

"No I haven't. What are they?"

"Oh my God I thought I at least had something to work with. We have the plan ride to educate you on Connect 3, the hottest band in the world right now. And the cutest one is my adorably sweet boyfriend." I reached into my oversized purse and grabbed my iPod. I plugged it into the car speakers and scrolled through it until I found what I was looking for.

"This is Connect 3, Nate wrote this song for me. It's called _Lovebug_. He's written a few songs for me." I grinned.

_**Called you for the first time yesterday**_

_**I finally found the missing part of me**_

_**I felt so close but you were far away**_

_**Left me without anything to say**_

"That's Nate." I pointed out.

"They're really good boys, Shane just needs to make some adjustments is all." Dad commented.

_**Now I'm speechless over the edge, I'm just breathless**_

_**I never thought that I'd catch this lovebug again**_

_**Hopeless, head over heels in the moment**_

_**I never thought that I'd get hit by this lovebug again**_

"And that's Shane."

"We're here." I watched as dad pulled the car up to the front doors of the airport. "Do you want me to park or do you have this Pal?"

"I got it daddy. Just promise that you'll be careful and eat well while I'm gone." I gave him a stern look.

"I promise Pal, now go check in. I'll see you girls at Final Jam." I leaned over and gave him a hug and a kiss. I watched as he leaned around back and gave a surprised Princess a hug. "Have fun Rose."

I hopped out of the car, grabbing my purse and iPod, "We'll listen to them the whole flight so you can get the feel for their music." I grabbed my bags out of the trunk and waited for Rosie to do the same. She made no move. "Get your bags Princess, we've gotta run to catch up with Ed."

She stared at me blankly.

"Get your bags Rosie, no one's carrying them for you." She stared at me and reluctantly picked them up.

"Help her." My dad mouthed. I rolled my eyes and nodded. _Help her my ass._

"Let's pack it." I groaned at her confused look. _This was going to be a long summer._ "We've got to check in, don't worry I can do that." I walked over to the correct line and waited until it was time to put my bags on the scale and handed the attendant my ticket and passport. I did the same for Princess.

"Come on, Ed should be at the gate by now." I began a brisk walk. When I noticed Princess was not next to me I turned around. "Come on Princess let's go, pick up the pace, this is an airport." I paused when I noticed she was still moving the same pace.

"It's unladylike to move so quickly when it is unnecessary." She told me in her high and mighty voice.

"Actually if you don't move at my pace you're walking to Canada cause we'll miss our plane. Let's go." I spun around and began my walk again. This time she kept up.

"Carter!" I looked around for the 6'5" giant of my best friend and grinned when I spotted him.

"Come on Princess, and remember normal girl from Iowa." I sprinted towards Ed. "Ed!" I leapt up and gave him a huge hug. "Can you believe it we get to see _everyone _today!"

He put me down. "I know I get to see Tess! Hi…" He noticed Princess.

"Oh Ed, this is my cousin Rosie. She's from Iowa." I explained, "Rosie this is my best friend Ed."

"It's a pleasure to meet you." Princess replied. _Couldn't she just talk like a normal 16 year-old girl?_

"Uh yeah." Ed replied, "I didn't know you had a cousin Cart."

I shrugged, "Yeah I guess our families have never been that close cause of the distance. Anywhoo, so come on Rose, we've got to check in."

"I thought we already did that." She sent me an are you stupid look.

"Have you ever flown…" I rolled my eyes and grabbed her hand, I waved a hand towards Ed, telling him basically to shut up. "Okay never mind…" I glanced back, Ed had reluctantly sat down. _Thank God._

"We checked our bags in Princess, now we've got to check ourselves in. Don't you fly places? And seriously, Ed needs to think you fucking flew from Iowa."

"Why would I fly from Iowa?"

I just stared at her, "Cause it's a long way a ways. What'd you think you did? Walk? Seriously I know you've got people that can be smart for you, but at least pretend for my sake. And your own if you don't want people finding out who the hell you are." I turned and smiled at the counter attendant. "Good morning."

I handed the woman our information and she put her initials on our tickets in her blue highlighter and handed them back to us.

"Come on." I grabbed Princess' hand and led her back towards Ed.

"So what now?" She asked me as we walked.

"We wait for our flight and seat numbers to be called." I sat down next to Ed, "I can't wait to see everyone. I was talking to Nate, apparently Shane needs and attitude adjustment. Did you hear about their label?"

Ed nodded, "Yeah Tess was talking to Caitlyn who had talked to Jason who had asked Nate, since he clearly wouldn't know, but they might be dropped from their label. It's ridiculous. Shane has it all."

"No shit. He's got everything but a clue apparently."

"So Rosie." I closed my eyes warily, "Have you met Connect 3, or at least Nate?"

Thankfully, Princess smiled and shook her head, not speaking.

"What's your favorite Connect 3 song?" God couldn't Ed just shut up.

Rosie froze and stared at me. I mouthed the first song that came to mind, _'Pushing Me Away'._

"_Pushing Me Away_." She responded.

"Yeah that's a good one. I like _Play My Music_. They wrote it last year at Camp Rock." Ed sighed, "What's your favorite of the week Cart?

I giggled, "Nate played a new one for me the other night, called _Turn Right_. It's for their new album. It's really good. Nate said that Shane blasted back at his ex girlfriend Taylor and wrote a song called _Much Better_, but it was about Camilla and she just dumped him. I think that's why he's lost it." I replied honestly.

"Camilla dumped him?" I nodded and stood as our flight was called. "Let's go, where are you sitting Ed?"

Ed looked down at his ticket, "23 A, what about you two?"

"19 A and 19 B." I replied, I grinned, "Guess we'll see you when we land."

He gave a little jump that was classic Ed before pulling out his camera as we stood in the boarding line, "Everyone say goodbye to Louisiana and hello to Camp Rock in Vancouver."

I lightly tapped the camera, "Honestly Ed can't that camera have a new subject? I'm old news."

He put his arm on my shoulders, "Carter Mason old news? Never. Say 'hi' Rosie."

Princess smiled and said, "Hello." _Only she could make that one word sound overly formal._

"Is she always so…"

"Formal?" I continued his thought, "Yeah, she's a princess." I muttered.

I handed the stewardess our tickets and led Princess on board. As we took our seats I began arranging my stuff, "Get comfy, we've got a long flight ahead of us."

"What is happening now?"

I looked over at Princess. She looked genuinely confused. _Had she never been on a commercial airplane before?_ "Have you ever flown on an airplane with commoners before?" She sent me a look before shaking her head 'no'. "They're showing us where the emergency exits and everything are. Don't worry about it, just follow what I do." She nodded again and soon we were taking off.

Once the seatbelt fasten sign was off I pulled out my iPod, "Okay, so I'm going to play some common music for you. Listen closely to what I say and try to remember it. First off there's Connect 3. They're 3 brothers. The oldest is Jason, he's really goofy and kind of dumb, but totally sweet. Then there's Shane. He's being a jackass right now, but he'll get over it. And the youngest is Nate, he's our age and he's my boyfriend."

She nodded, "How long have you been together?"

"Three years next week." I replied with a smile.

"Why do you only get to see him at this camp?"

"How did you know that?" I didn't wait for her to answer, "You were listening while dad and I were talking." Despite my anger I nodded, "Eavesdropping on private conversations is an American trait, so I'll let it slip. To answer your question, they tour all year round. I never get to see him. We iChat a lot. And text and talk on the phone."

"IChat? Text?"

I rolled my eyes, "Oh my God, you're so behind on the times. IChatting is a video thing. There are small cameras in both of our computers and we watch each other through them live. Video chatting. And texting is typing messages on our phones and sending them to each other. Here give me your phone." I turned her phone and mine on.

'Hey Princess…. CM' I hit send. A few seconds later her phone buzzed.

She looked down at it in awe. "This is texting?"

I nodded, "Now hit the reply button and start typing something back."

'Good morning Carter… RG'

"Done?" She nodded, "Now hit this green button to send." She nodded and hit it.

When my phone rang I grinned, "Good morning to you too Princess." I smiled at her. She seemed please.

"Excuse me girls, please turn off your cell phones while we're in flight." I looked up at the stewardess and nodded. I showed Princess which button to hit and we both shut our phones down.

"Now onto music."

* * *

**ROSIE POV**

Everything was so confusing and hectic. We were constantly checking this and that, and we had to show different people these little blue books that had our pictures in it that Carter kept in her bag. After what felt like ages we were tossing out stuff in what Carter had called the cab of a bus that had the words, "Camp Rock" written ostentatiously on the side. I thought a cab was an automobile you took from one place to another, not a storage unit underneath an ugly bus.

I felt someone push past me, nearly sending me to the ground, "CARTYYYYYYY!!!!!" She called out. Everyone was so rude here.

Carter looked up from her place by the cab, "Oh my God! Caity!" She squealed loudly and the two began jumping around and hugging, "I've missed you!"

"I know, but oh my goodness we have so much to catch up on and we have to figure out how to fucking fix Mr. I'm So Great so we can have five minutes with our boyfriends."

"I know, Nate said he's being such an ass. And if they lose their record label I don't know what they'll do and" Carter began, "wait…what did you just say?"

The girl with short curly brown hair looked down, "Mr. I'm So Great?"

Carter put her hands on her hips, "No the part about boyfriends."

"I may have run into Jason while I was in Los Angeles. And we may have gone to dinner and a couple of movies. And we may have made out. And he may have been surprisingly awesome. And I may have fallen for him. And we may be dating."

"No. Fucking. Way." Carter stared at her. "Oh. My. God. Fucking. Way." She jumped up and pulled the girl in for another hug. "Congratulations Caity!"

Carter pulled back and led the girl over to me, "Caity this is my cousin Rosie, from Iowa. Rosie this is Caitlyn, she's one of our roommates."

"It's so nice to meet you." I replied. Carter smiled. She seemed to like that reply.

"Oh my goodness you too! Carty texted me last night and told me you were coming. It's so good to meet you too! Oh my goodness this is going to be such an amazing summer! Ahh Lola! Peggy! Ella!" _Was it this easy to divert the attention of all Americans?_

Carter grabbed my elbow, "It'll be fine Princess, no one will expect you to remember everyone. I know it's overwhelming." Three other girls appeared. Carter gave them all hugs before saying, "Lola, Peggy, Ella, my cousin Rosie from Iowa."

"Hey Rosie, it's nice to meet you." Lola smiled at me a broad smile, "So Baron, Sander, and Andy just got on the bus and I think Ed was trailing after them with his camera, let's get on too. Maybe we can get some film time before he sees Tess."

"Speak for yourself but I don't want any film time." Carter grimaced, "I get it all the freaking time."

"Well we don't." Caitlyn grinned, "Come on Rose, let's go introduce you to our three idiots." She looped her arm through mine. I looked back at Carter. She nodded to me and caught onto the girl with the long hair in a ponytail and began talking to her.

As we went to sit down as short guy came to stand in front of me, "Oh mon cherie, who are you?"

"Oh please Baron, sit your ass down, you're so not French." Caitlyn rolled her eyes, "Rosie this is Baron, that's Sander, and that's Andy. I guess you already met Ed."

Ed nodded, "And the camera loves her." He grinned, "She's like a queen."

I smiled, "Not yet technically." Everyone stared at me.

"Come on Rose, let's sit here." I felt myself being dragged towards the back of the bus. "Honestly Princess don't tell people that you're going to be a queen."

"But it's the truth."

"Yeah and that'll get you found out. So just leave Rosalinda and Luna Coast behind you alright."

"It's Costa Luna and I can't my mother is there and she's…" I began to argue.

"Fine whatever Princess, let's do this when there are not a million people around. Just you have to try or my dad will have risked his life for nothing and you will have been no benefit to your country at all okay?"

I nodded. _Life was definitely not fair_.

"So how long must we ride on this bus?" I asked.

Carter looked at me, "About an hour."

"Could the plane not land at this camp?" I tucked a stray curl behind my ear and pushed my bangs out of my eyes. I really hated the bangs, they simply got in the way.

"Do you always have to talk so properly? You really should try and talk like a teenager… an American teenager. It's not that hard, just don't use proper grammar. And no the plane couldn't land there. We have government restrictions, we have airports. And besides we're not even in the U.S., we're in Canada, and they have lots of government here. Trust me."

I looked at Carter, "They do not have a king and queen do they."

She stared back. "Let's just relax, this is going to be a while." A ring tone filled the air, and I watched as Carter pulled her cell phone out. "Listen to my music." She handed me the headset and iPod and I leaned back and looked out the window, trying to take in the passing cities.

* * *

**CARTER POV**

A king and queen? Seriously? This job sucked.

"Let's just relax, this is going to be a while." I felt my phone vibrate before it even rang out the words to one of my favorite songs Nate had written for me. "Listen to my music." I handed her the iPod.

_**You know when the sun forgets to shine**_

_**I'll be there to hold you through the night**_

_**We'll be running so fast, we can fly tonight**_

_**And even when we're miles and miles apart**_

_**You'll still be holdin' all of my heart**_

_**I promise it will never be dark**_

_**I know we're inseparable **_

I clicked the view button.

"Just got here, can't wait to see you. XOXO NG"

I clicked reply.

"On the bus. Have an unfortunate surprise. Love you XOXO CM"

Less than a minute later my phone rang again. This time it was a phone call.

_**How long will I be waiting**_

_**To be with you again?**_

_**I'm gonna tell you that I love you**_

_**In the best way that I can**_

_**I can't take a day without here**_

_**You're the light that makes my darkness disappear**_

I grinned. I knew he'd call after that text.

"Hello?"

"Is everything okay?" I smiled at how worried he sounded.

"Yeah everything's fine, just not going to be the summer I thought it was." I looked briefly at Princess and then closed my eyes.

"I know what you mean. Well sort of. You're not talking about Shane are you?"

I could almost see his head cocking slightly to the left. A move he only made when he was thinking hard or confused.

"You're right about that. My cousin's with me and she's well," I glanced at her again, "she's just different." I paused. He didn't say anything, he could tell that I wanted to say more, but didn't know how. "Just promise me that you won't look at her the way you look at me."

He chuckled, "Carter I don't think that's even possible, but you don't have to worry."

I sighed, "She's just, never mind. I'll explain later, when we're alone."

I could see him nod his head as well, "When will you be here?"

"About another 45-30 minutes. I love you."

"Love you too."

We hung up.

I looked over at Princess. She was really pretty. Even Ed seemed taken with her. I shook the thoughts loose, what was the point of being jealous? Nate would never stray. Ever.

I closed my eyes and leaned my head back. My phone vibrated in my hand.

"It'll be ok. I promise. I love you. Happy almost 3 years. XOXO NG"

I smiled a little. He was so sweet.

"I know, I'm being dramatic. I love you too. Happy almost 3 years. XOXO CM"

I couldn't wait to get to camp. I just wanted the bus to pull in. Why was it taking so long? I glanced at Princess. She'd fallen asleep. Maybe sleep wasn't such a bad idea. Despite all the noise and action, it sounded fairly nice.

I closed my eyes, feeling the oncoming headache begin to disappear.

* * *

**GENERAL KANE POV**

"I think I like this one and this one and this." I wanted to be the most decorated dictator in the area. "Ah the Medal of Honor." This purple ribbon with the gold medal was the most elegant of the medals. I glanced up at Senor Elegante. He didn't look interested. Fine.

"Oh a thief has no honor."

I grinned at the sound of Sophia's voice, "Ah Sophia, do come in. I want to look my best on my wedding day."

"I pity the person who has to marry you." Her condescending look was still in place. It was about to be swiped right off that pretty face.

"Well she is standing in this very room." I circled behind her.

"I will never marry you. And as long as Rosalinda stays hidden Costa Luna still has hope for a future." Her chin rose higher, a sign of authority.

"And when the Princesa reads of our engagement, she will come running home to save her Mama from the big bad wolf." I nodded towards the guards, "You may take her away."

I looked down at the box of medals, "Add this one." I handed Senor Elegante the Medal of Bravery.

This was all going to go perfectly. I jumped slightly and glared at the towering man. He better not have purposely stuck me with that needle.

"So sorry El General."

Review

Mollie XOXO


End file.
